Confidential Case
by lambtail
Summary: In an underground facility an experiment goes horribly wrong. Now Emmett and Jacob are stuck in the harsh reality of our world. Rated T just in case.


**I don't own Twilight. K? **

CONFIDENTIAL:

AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY

2100 hrs- This is the true events regarding the Eclipse Affair Codename Vampire File # 0023725. This report was taken from a fan-based website believed to be created by Rebecca Aarons and Ashley Rose.

_Underground Facility_

_Washington, D.C._

An ordinary mailman walked into a nondescript building. He nodded to the security guard then handed him the mail including; 3 bills, 4 official documents, and 2 envelopes full of junk. The mail was sent to the laboratory five floors below.

There were no unusual details except the lack of windows, and a large covered object in the center of the room.

"Sir, we're ready for a test run." A voice said.

A cool female voice came over the intercom. "Testing on level five, all unauthorized personnel should leave immediately."

The typing of computer keys could be heard, until a low beeping began, and became more and more frequent until it was a consistent whine. Suddenly there was a large explosion and a surge of energy knocked everyone in the vicinity unconscious.

_The Cullen Residence_

_Forks, Washington_

"Happy Birthday Charlie!" Everyone came out of hiding behind furniture in the room. Bella hugged her father.

"Happy Birthday Dad!" Bella said.

" Aw! You shouldn't have. Really." Charlie looked at the streamers around the room. Then he found the cake. "'Scuse me, but I have a date with that cake." And walked over to the food table.

Half an hour into the party, everyone was enjoying the party when the doorbell rang. (A/N dun, dun, dun!) Emmett opened the door and let Billy in, Jacob leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Happy Birthday Charlie," Billy said, handing him a large wrapped present. Emmett was glaring at Jacob, who was looking straight at Bella.

" I just came to drop off my dad, then I'm gone." Stated Jacob.

"I'll walk you to your car." Emmett said coldly.

"Jacob shrugged, and Emmett walked behind Jacob, closing the door behind him. There was a flash of light outside but the party wore on unnoticing.

Somewhere in Tennessee

" Hey Ashley, I was reading about this cool fanfiction…" Rebecca started. Rebecca Aarons had brown highlighted hair, light brown eyes, and was tanner and slightly shorter then her friend.

"I'm shocked! What was it about?" Ashley Rose answered. Ashley had extremely long blonde hair, with changing blue and green hazel eyes, and pale skin, but not vampire pale.

"Oh, just about me and Edward hooking up."

"Oh, really? And were you the author?"

"….. Yeah."

"What about Bella-hey, what's that over there?" Ashley pointed to a funny flash of light. Both glanced at the sky there were no clouds on the hot summer day.

"Let's go look!"

" O-kay! I guess."

Rebecca started pulling Ashley, who wasn't going fast enough for her. Once they got closer, they saw a sparkly person, and another non-sparkly person. Both tall, extremely good looking, and arguing. They seemed to be yelling at each other. The girls started coming closer, trying to bet a good look at them.

The non-sparkly guy was starting to shake, and sparkly one stood in a fighting stance.

"What?..." Rebecca looked at Ashley, who shrugged.

Suddenly, the non-sparkly one exploded, or that's what it looked like, his cloths floating in the air, shredded. But, in place of him, was a huge wolf.

"Shitaki mush…." Ashley started.

" Werewolf! OMIGOSH! Ashley! Werewolf! Come on!" Rebecca stared to run, followed closely by Ashley.

Our two favorite heroes of this piece-Jacob and Emmett, for of course it was them-were now in close enough range for the two girls to hear the conversation.

"Oooh, wolf (I mean puppy power) boy! I'm so scared!"

"Grrr…" The giant wolf looked in the direction of the girls, who were getting closer. The sparkly guy turned his head, too.

"Uh…nothing to see here! Just a guy walking his giant dog." Emmett patted the wolf.

Rebecca's smile was huge. "Hehehe, werewolf."

Ashley pointed to the 'dog' with a weird look, then to Emmett, when the color left her checks, her eyes went wide, and she pointed.

"VAMPIRE!" She screamed, pointing at Emmett. Emmett and Jacob had a bewildered look on their faces and exchanged a glance.

Rebecca began to chant, "Vampire! Werewolf! Yay!"

Ashley cleared her throat, "Rebecca, um…do you think that they are good or bad?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "He has golden eyes."

Ashley studied Emmett briefly. "Oh yeah."

"How did you know?" Emmett interrogated.

"Oh that's easy! He just turned into a werewolf and you are all sparkly in the sun." Rebecca stated.

"Um… Rebecca?"

"Yes Ashley?"

"The werewolf is going to need more," Ashley dropped her voice to a whisper and found herself blushing. "clothes."


End file.
